Catfights alternate ending
by Hyper-Blossom Z
Summary: My take on how I think the Ben 10: Omniverse episode "Catfights" should've happened. Ben x Julie, some Hervé bashing, kind of some Ester bashing


Hi, Hyper-BlossomZ here, Yea, I know, been a while, but I've been really busy with school, and life... so I haven't really had much time for fanfiction writing, although I have been working on an idea for a Young Justice fanfic I came up with...

This is basicly something I came up with while watching yesterday's episode of Ben 10: Omniverse (Episode: Catfights)

Anyways, Rook, mind doing the disclaimer?

Rook: Ok... Um Miss Hyper-BlossomZ does not own the 'Ben 10', he belongs to himself, and according to the end credits our universe belongs to Cartoon Network, and or 'Man of Action..."

* * *

"Hey Julie, just wondering if you happen to be watching the bellwood news at the moment?"

Gwen Tennyson had phone as she was currently watching said news on a tablet from her (and her boyfriend Kevin's) off-campus apartment and she was curious as to what the asian-american, tennis champ, Ex-girlfriend of Ben Tennyson, Gwen's cousin, would think of two Alien princesses fighting over Ben and, well, let's just face it, Ben still wasn't over Julie, and Gwen dubted that Julie was either... that, and according to Tetramandian law, they were technically engaged…

"Why Gwen? Hold on, I'm grabbing my ipad since the tv in florida-" where she was currently staying for a tennis tournament "-doesn't get the Bellwood news... What's so important about two aliens fighting in Bellwood? Is earth under attack or something? Wait- isn't that that Four-arms lady that tried to marry Ben? What's she doing there?!" Julie replied to the red-headed Sorceress.

"Well, from what Grampa said over the phone, it would seem they both want Ben, and from what I've researched, they're both alien princess -but we already knew that- who wish to marry my cousin." Gwen answered Julie, unaware that Julie had just grabbed her coat and was calling ship.

"Ship! Here Boy!" Gwen heard Julie calling her alien-dog on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Julie, what's going on? Why are you calling Ship?" Gwen questioned

"Sorry Gwen, gotta go." And with that Julie hung up the phone.

* * *

"Now that he's back, Tenison's mine!"

"No, I was engaged to him, I have dibs!"

This was what was heard as julie, wearing Ship in their battle-suit, stormed into the warehouse in which the Tetramandian and Incursean princesses were fighting over Ben and the cat-villainess, Nyancy, tried to escape/cause evil.

"No, you're both going to shut up, and leave Ben, and Earth, Alone!" Interrupted Julie as she entered said warehouse, struggling not to say 'my' before Ben.

She was answered with three different replies, two angry and outraged, one confused and hopeful"What?!" "Who're you?!" "Julie?!"

"Hi Ben, Gwen told me what was going on, so I came here to save your butt." greeted Julie, somewhat sarcastic but smiling nonetheless at Ben.

"That's Great! But aren't you staying in Florida for a competition? Isn't that a little far for you to travel just to come help me?" Inquired Ben, because as oblivious as we all know he is-that is basically why they broke up in the first place, he was curious as to why his ex would travel halfway across the country just to help him with this tiny problem.

"Umm, well, it didn't really look on the news like you could handle it on your own so..." Replied Julie, embarrassed.

"Well **thanks** for saving Ben and all, Julie, but I believe Ben and I have a _date_ to get back to, _bye_." Interrupted Ester, Ben's date.

"Oh... date..." said Julie, awkward and uncomfortable.

"Yes, a _date_, come on, Ben, we can go watch Sumo Slammers again or something." Commented Ester as she tried to drag Ben off, but Ben would have none of that and pulled his hand from Ester's hold, saying:

"Sorry, Ester, but I never really liked you that way, I'm really sorry, but I guess I was just kind of using you to get over Julie..." Ben told Ester, who 'hmp!'ed and walked off, followed by Looma and Attea as they had just decided to leave since seeming Julie had reminded them that while Ben could turn into their species, he was really just a lowly human who deserved a lowly human mate like himself.

"Julie, why did you really come? Do you-Do you still like me?" asked Ben, as that was the only explanation he could imagine.

"Umm, I don't know, maybe? Look Ben, I can see you've moved on, so I'll just-" Julie was interrupted-"No, Julie, please don't go, I'm **not** over you either." Revealed Ben.

"Really, wow, umm maybe we could try again?" Asked Julie as she walked over to Ben, Ship happily following her, he had always 'shipped' those two.

"I'd love that Julie, maybe we could go out for smoothies when you get back from the tennis tournament? Or something else, since you don't like Mr. Smoothies?" Asked Ben.

Julie laughed with relief before saying "Actually, Ben, I was only saying that for Hervé, he hates Smoothies, and I was worried he'd break up with me if he knew I didn't. Ha, like that stopped him, he broke up with me via-text message a week later anyways."

Ben and Julie began to talk, and decided on a date for their, well, date, during which they got back together, and finally got to go back to being the adorable couple they were meant to be. They also lived Happily Ever After, or at least as happy as one can be while fighting evil aliens every day, but atleast they were happy and together.


End file.
